Kha Confessions
by Fyrom
Summary: Upon being invited to Trip and Grace's celebration for getting them hitched, Kha reflects on his feelings for Grace.


It was about ten years ago that my roommate Trip proposed to his girlfriend Grace. It was at a party on campus, him on his knees with a stunning ring he bought with all the money he earned as a bartender in the sticks. He's been thanking me since on any rare occasion we spoke after graduation for getting them hitched, and every time I'd tell him something like "No problem at all, bud" or "You don't need to thank me", biting my tongue every time. I have to be honest right now, something I haven't been in years. I never told anyone this before, but the only reason I got the two of them together was to get Grace off of my mind. From the moment I saw her in our Intermediate Art class, I felt like my life was heading into the right direction. Everything about her is beautiful. Her hair was an elegant shade of chestnut brown, her eyes reminded me of something from one of her nature paintings; with the water being a mixture of shades of blue, grey and white and her smile was like the sun. She's also smart, sweet, funny and one of the most talented artists I've ever met. The sad part is, despite her being sharp, she never saw past Trip's fake smile and narcissistic sense of importance and class.

There I go again, sounding like a self-righteous buffoon again. The heart does that to you sometimes. It turns those weightless feelings of flying into bitterness and anger. I've secretly held a grudge against Trip since those days and prayed every night that Grace would come to me, after seeing what a loser Trip is. One night, my prayers were answered in the form of a phone call from Trip. He told he that there was going to be a celebration at their apartment in the city. If he didn't mention that there would be alcohol, I most likely would have spent the night at my place. When I exited the elevator, I heard bickering coming from the room number Trip gave me; something about wine glasses.

I nervously knocked on the door, taking a deep breath and closing my eyes. A small part of me was worried that Trip or Grace would open the door with a busted lip or broken nose, with the other person holding a broken bottle.

"Kha!" Trip greeted with excitement "Hey, it's been too long man!"

"Hey Trip." I said, shaking his hand

"Come on in," he said, making way for me to step inside. I hadn't seen their apartment before, but needless to say it seems like they never did much interior designing or decorating since they said they moved in eight years ago. The walls were painted black and the only thing that was interesting was a shelving unit with Grace's sculptures and a bar Trip made his "fancy drinks" at.

"Kha, hi how are you?" Grace greeted warmly wish a smile "It's been so long, and let me just say you look fabulous."

"Why, thank you Grace." I smiled "You too."

"Well, make yourself at-" Grace continued

She would have finished her sentence, but the phone cut in. All I remember was that they let it go to their machine, and it was Trip's mom wanting to talk or something. Such a blur...goddamn Mama's boy. Anyways, Trip started talking about making drinks and Grace chiming in about his days at the bar. I'm surprised he was shocked by Grace knowing since everyone in the dorms knew about it. Ugh, people these days I tell 'ya.

"No no, I don't want any but thanks." I said

"C'mon, I'll make martinis" said Trip

"Whatever, you guys keep talking about the bar." Grace said irritated, going for the kitchen.

"What's her problem?" I asked Trip

"What!?" Grace shouted

"Ugh!"Trip groaned

I really should have accepted that martini, or some hard liquor. I highly doubted I was going to survive the night sober. It must have been a need to throw one back that caused time to move strangely around the room, but the next thing I remember, the two were arguing again. Trip said something that resulted in him leaving the living room and going for the kitchen, leaving me and Grace alone.

"Grace, are you okay?" I asked, putting a hand on her shoulder

"Kha...I'm sorry you have to see this." Grace said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Trip's a jerk." I said, sitting her down by the bar "He doesn't know when perfection is right in front of him."

"He wasn't always like this." Grace replied

"Grace, you know I'd never mean to hurt you." I started "But there's something you need to know."

"What now, are you two talking about me!?" Trip shouted

"Why do you care?!" Grace shouted

"Guys, stop arguing please." I begged "Can we just make tonight last without someone killing the other?"

"You keep trying to make our lives so shallow and fake!" Grace barked at Trip "I don't want to live a fake life, Trip!"

"Oh c'mon!" Trip whined "I try to be romantic with you, Grace. I try to reach out! But you're just so cold and distant!"

"I can't stand you right now!" Grace cried "Goddammit!"

"Look Kha, I know what you're hinting at." Trip said "I've been paying attention to what you've been saying and I think you two deserve to know the truth."

"Trip..." I started

"Do you want the truth yes or no?" Trip butted in

"Yes." Grace sighed

Trip looked to the left, letting out a sigh. "I've...I've been having an affair."

"What?" Grace gasped

"The client in Barcelona."

"Maria..." Grace realized

"I regret it." Trip said "All of it. But Grace, I was so lonely."

"Grace..." I said, moving to comfort her

"It's over isn't it?" Trip asked

"Trip, we can-" Grace said

"No." Trip said, cutting her off "I cheated on you. I betrayed you. Kha, thanks for everything."

Before Grace and I could get another word in, Trip left the living room and went for the elevator.

"No, Trip!" Grace cried out

"Grace, I'm sorry you have to hear that." I sighed

"What? Grace said bewildered "What are you getting at?"

"I should have told you Trip did stuff like this." I said

"Wait, you knew he did this?" Grace asked becoming irate "And you didn't tell me?"

"I was in Barcelona on vacation and I saw Trip leave a hotel room with one of his clients." I said "I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid your heart wouldn't take it."

"I thought you were my friend." Grace said, walking towards the window.

"I am Grace!" I said "I just didn't want to see you get hurt."

"Look, I think tonight is over." Grace said "We've all had a heck of a night. Just go."

"Grace..."I said softly, trying to comfort her

"Kha, just go!" Grace seethed

I collected my coat from the couch and made my way for the exit. I wanted to tell her I was sorry and she can talk to me whenever she wants, but I wasn't sure how I could get her to trust me again. As I got inside the taxi cab, having a faint smell of whiskey, cigarette smoke and pine, I looked back at Grace's apartment as raindrops raced down my window. As we began to drive away, I could feel part of me leave with it. Like Christian, I lost not only my heart, but my Satine all in one night.

I haven't spoken to Trip or Grace since that night. I heard they got a divorce a week later, Trip moving back in with his parents and Grace moving to New York to peruse a career as an artist. It's been so long...too long. I want to find the strength to pick the phone up and call Grace to say I'm sorry, but I don't want to bring back bad memories. Part of me is hoping Grace found someone to call her one true love so I can start to ease my troubled heart and move on. But even now, there's a part of me that hopes Grace will come to me so we can mend each others broken hearts and soothe the burns caused by loneliness. If only if only.


End file.
